


Shut Up

by MadQueen



Series: All of my Far Cry fics [5]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, M/M, jacob seed won't shut the fuck up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: Jacob is fine at most of everything that sex included... There would never be any complaints if he could just shut the fuck up for once.--aka Jacob's dirty talk is the ACTUAL worst. Deputy is kept gender neutral.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Series: All of my Far Cry fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017030
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by noseedisvalid & is dedicated to them as well as jseed1971 on tumblr :)
> 
> (sorry)

Sleeping with Jacob is one of the worst decisions the Deputy has ever made in their entire life. It’s not that they dislike Jacob, or even that the sex is bad… it’s what he says during it that really sets them off… and not in a good way. 

It’ll be going great, Jacob will be really laying pipe and then it starts... And it always starts. There isn’t a way to avoid it. Or at least, not that they have found. Yet.

The words this time, are spoken into their back as Jacob pushes into them from on top. “Oh, yeah, you like that in your cubhole?” He mumbles, and even though it pains them, the Deputy remains silent. Best not to egg him on. 

Jacob is blissfully quiet for a good few seconds, before something must set him off again, because his next groan is full of another phrase the Deputy is positive came straight from hell. “Yeah, take it, gonna take my whole sausage." He mumbles.

The Deputy can feel their attraction dwindling… then Jacob hits something inside of them that causes them to gasp, and that interest is renewed. Jacob knew exactly where to aim.

...But he also knew how to ruin everything by talking. "Yeah, did I hit your pleasure chestnut?" He asks, with no hint of irony and it makes Rook cringe within themselves. 

"Jacob, can you just shut the fuck up." They finally snap, not able to handle the supposed dirty talk anymore. 

Jacob's dirty talk was the absolute worst part out of being in a sexual relationship with the man. He could turn even the sexiest thing into a cringe fest by a simple phrase. 

Jacob let out a small annoyed hum noise, and his thrusts slowed, but didn't stop. "What, are you afraid of listening to an alpha male?" He asked, somewhat defensively. Then his thrusts sped up again slightly. "You don't want my knot in your yiffhole?"

Okay, that was fucking it. The deputy's voice, this time was strained when they spoke. "JACOB YOU DO NOT HAVE A KNOT."


End file.
